Seeing Love Blindly
by Skye0318
Summary: THis is about a girl named Bella who already falls in love with Edward, BUT hes engaged to a not so nice bratty girl named Nicole.whats to happen? AU, and its ExN ExB EMxR JxA


Ok I put something in the ( ) read that and also my R is working so some words might be mispelled

**Ok, this is my very first story on Fanfiction, and it's a oneshot…maybe.**

**Bronzehairedgirl620, Thank you so much for helping me out! It means so much to me ********! Also, could you guys please review? It would mean so much if you did! Even if it is a sentence. Also, I would recommend reading her story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but of course, I wish I did…**

My best friend Alice and I were currently rocking out to Ice Ice Baby, wasting time while driving back home to the small town of Forks, Washington. We were heading home for the summer, both of us graduating college the week before. I would be staying with her family, seeing as both of my parents were killed in a car accident my sophomore year of High School.

"So, Alice," I said, turning the volume down. "What's Fork's like?"

"Very wet and green." I groaned. I hated both.

"Where do you live?"

"You'll see – you're going to love it." I looked over at her, smiling. I was extremely grateful she was taking me in, letting me live with her until I got a job and could pay for an apartment myself. I continued to stare out the window at the Washington coastline, losing myself in the scenery.

"Bella? Earth to Bella!" Alice screamed. I snapped my head up, surprised.

"Well, we're here for one thing." I smiled sheepishly. "What were you thinking about that made me scream your name so many times?"

"Nothing." But really, I kept thinking about what she had planned for us. Alice wasn't one to just sit around.

"Whatever you say…" She mumbled, not believing a word I said.

She turned right, pulling up the driveway as I watched the house come into view. It was beautiful, a large, three story house made entirely of white brick. We made our way to the end of the drive, halting to a stop.

Before Alice could open the door, her boyfriend Jasper ran out of the house, beating her to it. She smiled, giving him a quick peck before going to the back of the car to get the bags. Emmett walked out, taking the many bags before she had a chance.

I reached for my door handle, but a pale hand had already grabbed it, yanking it open. A god-like man swung it wider, waiting patiently for me to get out.

I stepped out of the car cautiously, never ceasing to stare at him. He smiled crookedly, holding a hand out for me to shake. I took it hesitantly, looking into his striking emerald eyes.

"You're Bella, correct?" I nodded. "I'm Edward, Alice's brother." I could feel my jaw dropping as I turned to my pixie-like friend, watching her and Jasper walk up the porch steps. She never mentioned she had a brother. I smiled politely, taking my bag and following them into the house. It was stunning; I was afraid to touch anything, in fear of breaking it. Alice noticed my awe, giggling.

"Carlisle, Esme! We're here!" A beautiful couple walked out of the kitchen, giving Alice a big hug.

"Bella, these are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is my friend Bella." They gave their hellos as I watched in surprise as a brawny man bounded down the stairs, his arm wrapped around a beautiful blonde woman.

"Hey. I'm Emmett, and this is my wife, Rosalie."The blonde woman smiled, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you." I nodded while smiling, afraid to say anything to her.

Edward, whom I met before, returned from outside, but this time a redhead was latched onto his arm, a smug smile on her lips. They sat down together on the love seat, their fingers intertwined.

"Its so great to be home! I've missed you all! Well…almost all." Alice squealed, her eyes narrowing in the redhead's direction. I heard Edward snarl, all eyes looking at them.

"Bella, this is Nicole." She grumbled. I bit my lip, intimidated by the woman.

"Bella, was it? You can call me the future Mrs. Edward Cullen." She said dreamily, staring at a beautiful diamond ring on her left hand. I winced, looking at the angel sitting next to her.

"As you already know, I'm Edward. Alice's brother."

"And my fiancée." Nicole added, brushing a strand of bronze hair out of his eyes. He shrugged away, smiling warmly at me.

I looked away from the two, disgusted at myself. Here I was, already crushing on Alice's brother, who happened to be very much in love with another girl.

We sat there for the rest of the night, retelling stories of Alice, Edward and Emmett's childhood. Jasper I had met before, and besides being his usual, quiet self, made it his goal to make me feel welcome, something Nicole was dead set against.

The grandfather clock chimed nine and Alice and I yawned involuntarily.

"You two must be exhausted." Esme exclaimed. "Come, I'll show you to your rooms and you can get some sleep."

I reached down to grab my bags, only to find Edward had them in his hand. "What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you carry your own bags?" I blushed, my signature trait, and followed him and his mother up the wooden staircase, Nicole close at my heels.

Alice danced to her room, opening it widely. "What do you think?" I smiled, taking a quick peak inside. It was beautiful, but not at all my taste.

Esme moved a few feet down the hall, opening the door next to it. "This is where you will be staying."

I gasped, tears forming in my eyes. It was my favorite color, blue, with a large window overlooking the river. I turned to the Cullen's, smiling widely.

"We know how hard it has been for you," Carlisle said quietly, "and wanted to make you feel as at home as possible." I gave them both shy hugs, thanking them softly.

"Get settled in and get some rest, Bella. We have a long vacation ahead of us!" I groaned, hugging Alice goodnight. Edward set the bags at the foot of my bed, looking up at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you alright?" I nodded, afraid my voice would crack if I said anything.

"If you need anything, my room is right across the hall." He patted my arm gently, closing the door behind him.

I sat down on the comfortable bed, barely able to relax for two seconds before the door flew open once more. I inhaled, sitting up to see who it was. I was met with a very angry looking Nicole glaring down at me, her hands on her hips.

"Stay away from Edward, he's mine." She hissed, flipping her hair and stalking back out of the room, slamming the door once again.

Already I had made an enemy, gained a love interest, and had a whole summer in front of me. Absolutely fantastic.

EPOV:

I was currently sitting on the couch, staring at the drizzling rain splattering on the window, lost in thought. My family and I, along with my fiancée Nicole, were waiting for my sister Alice to arrive.

She had called last week, babbling about how she finally got a break from her internship at some fashion designer's office, and was able to come home for a few weeks. She also mentioned something about bringing a friend with her, but Nicole was doing her best at distracting me, so I had to hang up.

Nicole. My fiancée. I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose.

This is where it becomes complicated. I supposed I loved Nicole, in a way. I've known her and her family for years, Carlisle and Nicholas, her father, friends since medical school. I had dated a little in high school, but never wanted to settle down. A career was so much more important to me than some petty, fickle girl, and this bothered my parents a great deal. They always talked about me starting a family and giving them grandchildren, but it wasn't in my dream. When they realized this, they set me up with Nicole, they just had to go and ruin my life. I sighed

As much as I didn't want to be with her, I felt like I had no choice. How could I disappoint Carlisle and Esme like that? I couldn't. If I broke up the engagement, what would I do? It wasn't as if I would go off and date someone else. There wasn't anyone that I felt any sort of attraction to.

My job meant to the world to me, and becoming involved with someone would only complicate my life, at least with Nicole it would.

I felt Nicole sit down, the couch moving with her weight. She linked an arm through mine, laying her head on my shoulder. I inhaled sharply, looking down at her. She should deserve someone who loved her and wanted to marry her, not a jerk that is only trying to make his parent's happy.

I heard a car pull up the gravel drive, the ignition cutting off. I hoisted myself off the couch, watching in amusement as Alice's boyfriend and my friend Jasper darted out the door to greet her.

I lingered by the door, staring at the yellow porche. Looking closer, I saw another girl sitting in the passenger seat, about to open the door. Jogging to her side, I yanked on the handle and swung the door out, peering inside.

She was gorgeous. Her long, mahogany hair was blowing in the cold breeze, her warm chocolate eyes staring up at me; I could get lost in them. A soft blush appeared on her cheeks as she looked away, stepping out of the car.

I stared at her until I realized I was doing so, sticking out a hand for her to shake.

"You're Bella, correct?" She nodded, her scent wafting towards me. "I'm Edward, Alice's brother." She seemed momentarily stunned, but shook my hand anyways.

"Esme, Carlisle, we're here!" I heard Alice yell inside the house, just as Nicole flung herself at me, her arms locked around my neck. I looked around to find Bella but she wasn't anywhere, I guess she was inside.

"Hey, you." She whispered seductively. I fought back a grimace and placed my arms around her gently.

"Hi." I mumbled, attempting to get out of her grasp. "Let's go inside." I suggested, allowing her to take my hand and drag me into the house.

I waited as introductions to Bella were made and fought back a groan as Nicole introduced herself as "the Future Mrs. Edward Cullen." How I wished it were Bella saying those words.

Wait. I can't be thinking like that. I barely even know her. Nicole was my fiancée, for heaven's sake. We were to be married, and Bella was only here for a little while. I couldn't let her deter me from the life my parents had chosen for me.

But that was just it. My parents had chosen it for me. They told me that I could chose either way when it came to my relationship status, but I would never let my parents down. It was apparent that they wanted this for me, and I had to give it to them.

"As you already know, I'm Edward. Alice's brother." I said, noticing it was my turn to re-introduce myself.

"And my fiancée." Nicole added, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. I shrugged away, smiling at Bella.

I watched in confusion as she looked away, almost forcefully from Nicole and I. Not bothering too much with it, I laughed as Emmett dived right into the embarrassing stories from our childhood. I had to watch in amusement, as Nicole would shoot down every polite or nice comment Bella would make, only to be replaced with sadness as I saw her face fall. I wanted nothing more than to run over there and hold her in my arms, reassuring her.

The grandfather clock chimed nine, and Alice and Bella yawned; my sister's friend flushing a beautiful shade of red as she did so.

"You two must be exhausted." Esme exclaimed. "Come, I'll show you to your rooms and you can get some sleep."

Before Bella could protest, as I could already tell she would, I reached over and grabbed her suitcases, lifting my head and looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you carry your own bags?" I watched as the blush covered her cheeks once again and she walked up the stairs, Nicole right behind her.

I watched as Alice showed Bella her room, tears forming in her eyes. I grinned as my father hugged Bella, welcoming her as best he could.

"Get settled in and get some rest, Bella. We have a long vacation ahead of us!" Alice said, hugging her friend and dancing out of the room. Looking back at Bella I noticed the tears were still pooling in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" She nodded silently.

"If you need anything, my room is right across the hall." I said reluctantly, patting her arm gently and leaving the room, closing the door behind me. I walked across the hall to my room, flopping on the bed and closing my eyes.

"Edward? I'll be right back." I heard Nicole say, listening as I heard her open the door across the hall." I heard mumbling from the room but I didn't think anything of it.

"What was that about?" I asked**.**

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She said, reaching up to kiss me. I placed my hands on her shoulders, restraining her.

"I'm really tired, and think I'll head off to bed." I hinted, nudging her towards the door. Although we were engaged, I drew the line at sleeping in the same bed as her. She scowled, kissing my cheek.

"Good night." She whispered, strutting out the door.

I sat back down on the bed, running a hand through my hair. In less than a few hours I've already become infatuated with a girl who happens to be my sisters' best friend, as well as the fact that I have a fiancée. As I thought all about it, I ended up falling asleep, in a peaceful dream about Bella

I hoped you all liked my story and once again thank you so much Bonzehairedgirl620!

Please read and review! And please put you opinions about the story out there!


End file.
